


Ghost B.C.

by KickingRocks



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Michael Shows Pete A New Band, Pete Is Somewhat Musically Challenged, Three A.M. Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickingRocks/pseuds/KickingRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's idea bank is running thin when he has to write an essay about someone famous who's changed his life, but luckily Michael comes and saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost B.C.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. South Park belongs to Comedy Central, Matt Stone, and Trey Parker. From The Pinnacle To The Pit belongs to Ghost B.C.

**Bold= song lyrics**

_Italicized= text message_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And remember class, you're essays on a person who has influenced some part of your life is due Monday!"

Pete groaned and dropped his head on his desk as the bell to dismiss school rang, his eyes closing tightly as he tried to fight off the irritation that itched in his veins.

Stupid conformist school. Stupid conformist homework. Stupid, smug face, Brittany and Justin Timberlake wannabes. Stupid nazi conformist cheerleading teacher. Ugh.

Pete lifted his head then, watching as the rest of the class filed out of the room quickly. 

Once they were all gone Pete gathered his things, walking out slowly and taking his sweet time at his locker so that he wouldn't be caught in the throngs of students that were rushing to get out of the school doors. He slammed his locker shut then and pulled out his phone, a wide grin coming across his face when he saw the notification for a message.

He had made it.

_'Hey kid, I'll be waiting at the front of the school.'_

The message made Pete's face flush lightly, he hand't seen the sender of the message in three weeks, and he was more than excited to say that he could spend all weekend with this person.

With a new vigor put into his step Pete rushed towards the doors, using his small frame as an advantage as he squeezed and slipped through the mass of bodies that were clogging up the main hallway.

Once outside the red and black haired goth breathed a sigh of freedom, his eyes scanning out across the courtyard area to find the person he had in his mind. And that's when he saw him.

Standing against the flag pole dressed in a white button up shirt, platforms, black pants, and a black trench coat stood Michael, his curly hair as wild and unruly as ever.

Not a single thing had changed about him since he graduated high school.

"Hey man," Pete sighed, walking up to the lanky and curly haired goth before grabbing his hand and holding it in his own.

The duo then began to walk towards the side of the school, and Pete could see Michael's old cadillac parked just off of the school parking lot.

"What's the matter Red?" Michael asked, looking to his boyfriend worriedly once he heard the other sigh. He knew something was up.

"Just a really long day filled with conformists," the red and black haired boy replied, scooting close to the other male.

"Ah," Michael stated understandingly, putting a cigarette up to his lips and lighting it as the duo continued on their walk.

"Care to elaborate?" The curly haired goth asked around the cigarette in his mouth, taking a drag afterwards and exhaling the smoke through his nose.

Pete watched the smoke float up in curls in slight fascination before shrugging.

"Stupid English teacher gave us this conformist assignment where we have to write a six page essay about a person or a group that's helped us," Pete stated this distastefully, stealing the cigarette from between Michael's lips before taking a drag off the cancer stick.

"You could always do it on a band," Michael stated offhandedly, watching with a light smirk as the younger smoked some of his cigarette.

"That's what I planned on doing," Pete stated, putting the cigarette back between his boyfriend's lips and blowing the smoke out slowly as he continued to speak, "but I've already done Marilyn Manson, Nine Inch Nails, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Jack Off Jill, Evanescence, and Dream Theater."

"Have you done the band Ghost B.C yet?" Michael asked, taking a drag off the cigarette that was now back between his lips again.

"Who?" Pete asked, and he nearly had a heart attack at the reaction he received.

Michael's eyes went wide, and he nearly choked on the smoke in his lungs as he quickly turned to the younger.

"You mean you've never heard of Ghost!?!" He cried dramatically, grabbing the other by the shoulders and shaking him, his cigarette falling to the ground and being quickly forgot.

The younger goth clung to the elder's button up shirt in an attempt to keep steady, his whole body moving whichever way Michael decided to shake it. 

"No dude," Pete stated, his hands on the curly haired goth's chest to ensure he could stand, "I haven't heard of this Ghost band."

"Come on."

And with that said Michael grabbed Pete's hand, dragging him off to his car and quickly shoving him in.

"Why the hurry babe?" Pete asked quizzically, chuckling lightly when he saw Michael raise an eyebrow at him.

"That's like me telling you I've never heard of Edgar Allan Poe."

Pete's jaw dropped.

No way....

This band couldn't be that influential to the goth scene right?

Right?

Wrong.

Pete found himself, a mere fifteen minutes later, completely and totally enveloped in sound.

He closed his eyes and listened to the bass, tapping his foot to the beat.

**'From the pinnacle to the pit'**

Michael sang along softly, the sounds vibrating through his chest as Pete laid between the elder boy's legs.

Pete continued to listen, also paying attention to Michael as he helped make the words more clear.

**'It is a long way down'**

Pete smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist, and he relaxed further back into the warmth.

"You're a genius Michael," Pete stated lovingly, leaning his head back as he looked over to the curly haired goth.

"I like to believe I am," Michael laughed, kissing Pete on the forehead.

"Wait a minute," Pete began, listening to the music closely, "is that a bass solo I hear?"

"Yup," Michael stated simply, a shit eating grin on his face.

"I think I just fell in love with you again," the red and black haired goth murmured, shoving his face into the elder's neck.

"I do that every time I see your pretty face," the lanky boy replied, "so, are you really that happy I showed you this band for your project?"

"I'm completely and totally under joyed*."

* under joyed= a goth term for exceedingly happy


End file.
